<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小孩 by Cocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447990">小孩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha'>Cocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuki/Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#折笠千斗x春原百瀬<br/>#CurseXHope<br/>#R18<br/>#只不过一点点<br/>#节奏慢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>00</p>
<p>他是我的小孩。</p>
<p>01</p>
<p>Curse在把他捡回来的时候绝对没有想到，这个小孩会在某一天的晚饭后，趴在他的大腿上对他说：Curse，我爱你。</p>
<p>他对着那双真挚无比的眼睛分析了几秒，最后决定将这句话定义在了小孩撒娇上。于是他把人从地上捞起来站在自己的身前，仔细想过自己的语气确确实实像一个长辈之后，才开口说：“我也爱你。”<br/>他觉得自己回答得不错，至少在说出口的一瞬间，他的心也在说“我也爱你”，这不是什么口是心非的回答。<br/>只不过小孩却没有笑。<br/>他问：“怎么了？不想听我说吗？”<br/>小孩往后退，细软的腰抵在桌子的边缘，身体微微后仰着看他，桃红色的眼睛闪过不屑。<br/>“可是我想听你在别的时候说。”</p>
<p>小孩的声音好听极了，就像是他这个人，长得好看又动人。<br/>好看和动人当然不是一个意思。有的人那么好看，却只是一幅画、一页纸；有的人那么动人，却不过一支舞、一首歌。但是他的小孩不一样，他的小孩是被收藏在教堂里的宗教画；是失明诗人留下的史诗。小孩会在夜里为他跳舞，月光将他白净的手指笼着罩着，脚腕的铃铛声叮铃不绝。他眯着眼睛看，心想，世界上能用脚腕唱歌的只有他的小孩。</p>
<p>Curse第一次见到他是在沙漠上，他穿过太阳、沙峰，然后在迷失了方向的路途上，他看见一个七八岁的孩子坐在几米远的地方。<br/>他走过去问：“你叫什么名字？”<br/>小孩摇摇头，眼神尖锐得宛若刀锋。<br/>他又问：“你想去哪里？”<br/>小孩依旧没有回答他，可眼神却变得疑惑起来，仿佛问出问题的人愚蠢至极一样。<br/>他无可奈何——而在这之后的时间里，他也几乎对小孩束手无策。<br/>他决定把小孩带回去，取名叫“Hope”。小孩不及他胸口高，只能牵着他的手，微微仰头看他，听他解释自己的名字是希望的意思。小孩没有问他什么是希望，可是他自顾自地又说：“希望就是我能看见你。”<br/>他给Hope洗澡、换衣服、教他历史和艺术，他惊讶地发现，这个小孩远比他想象中要聪明，也远比他想象中要长得快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他看着现在已经和自己比肩的Hope，有些泄气地问：“那你想在什么时候听呢？”他猜得到Hope的回答，无非是在清晨、中午、日落黄昏和睡前都要听他说一遍，或者是春天、夏天、秋天和冬天，只要是两个人在一起的时间，他都想听自己说一遍又一遍。<br/>Hope冲他笑，两瓣虎牙可爱得惹人心痒。<br/>他忘了自己以前有没有这样过，可是现在他想用手去拨一下Hope的牙齿尖。<br/>“想听你在床上说。”<br/>“什么？”他怀疑自己听错了，又怀疑自己是在做梦。<br/>可是那孩子又重复了一遍：“我说，我想听你在床上说。”说完，又换了姿势把自己撑到桌上翘腿坐着。<br/>于是他不怀疑自己听错了或者做梦了，他只是怀疑自己的小孩是否生长得过快。<br/>他问：“我养你几年了？”<br/>“九年？还不到十年。”<br/>“你长大了。”他中肯地评价，眼睛小心翼翼地打量着自己十年的养育成果，生怕被人发现现在的他心里有多心虚。<br/>小孩轻微地“啧”了一声，责备他的扫兴。他看出来小孩原本准备再说些什么，可是却没有说，他自导自演般叹口气，假装什么都没有发生过一样：“我希望你知道我很爱你，从我捡到你的那一刻起，我就爱你。”<br/>“有多爱？”<br/>他眉头一挑，心说自己终于把话题引到了自己的主动权上。<br/>“就像是我……”<br/>“就像是你在九年前给我念的群星童话集、八年前送我的望远镜和名画收藏册、七年前烹制的浆果蛋糕还有六年前给我的手工戒指。”小孩打断他的话，顺着两个人的共同记忆说了下去，“虽然我现在都不知道为什么你会送我戒指。”<br/>他口干舌燥，艰难地点点头说：“因为我爱你。”<br/>“你爱我。”小孩将这几个字放在唇齿间重重捻，眉毛和眼睛都在质疑这句话里包含的感情和欲望。<br/>Curse突然想请他放过这个话题，因为他不想再继续下去。其实不论从哪个角度来说，他都当然是爱他的，毕竟这是他的小孩，是他亲手捡回来的小孩，也是他亲自抚养大的小孩。他看着Hope从一个沉默的弃子变成现在小镇上人人都爱的宠儿，又看着他的背影从寂寞变得自信。他多喜欢看Hope笑，就像他经常对镇上的人炫耀的那样，他的小孩是世界上笑起来最好看的人了。<br/>他会买童话书放在Hope的床头，两个人紧挨着窝在被子里，一字一句看着童话里的王子骑着飞马从断崖一跃而上，然后挥剑斩断恶龙的咽喉。Hope转头问他是不是世界上所有的王子和公主都会幸福地生活在一起？他说当然了，而且所有相爱的人都会幸福地生活在一起。Hope又问：那包括我们吗？他毫不犹豫地说：包括。<br/>Curse低下头看，看见那双眼睛里充盈着欣喜还有安心。<br/>Hope被抱得很紧，小小的脑袋贴在Curse的胸口，听他的心跳怦怦响，就像自己的心脏一样。Hope知道这个大人有时候挺笨，其实他已经十三岁了，早过了听童话故事的年纪。可是Curse那么喜欢念给他听，并且每一次都会郑重地说：“从此，王子和公主幸福地生活在了一起。”<br/>他有些不满，因为童话故事的作者都太悲观，永远不肯写出幸福生活的具体样貌。如果换做是他的话，他很轻松就能说出幸福的样子。可是他自私自利极了，所以他只是趴在Curse的身上，天真地问他是不是世界上所有的王子和公主都会幸福地生活在一起？这个大人似乎很得意能够听见这个问题，Curse摸了摸他的脑袋说：当然了，而且所有相爱的人都会幸福地生活在一起。<br/>他心满意足，又得寸进尺。他问：那包括我们吗？<br/>Curse毫不犹豫地说：包括。<br/>你看，幸福就这样简单。简单得只不过几句话就能说完。</p>
<p>童话故事集的公主在高塔里等待着王子杀掉恶龙来拯救自己，年幼的Hope也曾在沙漠里独自等待着一个大人来将自己带回去，这个大人长相英俊、气质高雅，教他唱歌跳舞绘画。而公主被王子救出，他被路过的神祇发现，于是，他们和他们都幸福地生活在了一起。<br/>直到有一天，公主和王子都觉得，其实生活远远不止如此。</p>
<p>02</p>
<p>“你最好解释一下。”Curse有点头疼——算了，他简直是头疼欲裂地看着眼前的人，一手紧捏了准备好的睡前小说，一手把床头的音乐盒关掉。<br/>Hope看着那个垂头丧气的木头盒子叹气，反问道：“解释什么？”<br/>“你觉得呢？”<br/>“如果你是说……”他笑起来，眼睛勾人。手指划过胸口散开的丝质睡衣，歪着头，尽量无辜地说：“为什么我穿成这样的话。”<br/>他当然知道自己现在是什么样子，毕竟这是他故意的。他早就知道这个大人喜欢什么样的小孩，从他第一次撞见他解决生理问题的时候就知道。</p>
<p>那件事发生在他16岁的时候，那天夜里凌晨，他正睡眼朦胧着想要把手上这本书信集看完。结果房门口突然响起了轻微的脚步声，想也不用想就知道是Curse。而至于为什么是房门口？因为他们在Hope14岁那年就决定要分房睡，可能是笨拙的大人在某天清晨醒来的时候意识到了什么，又或者是聪明的小孩在临睡前的晚安故事里读出了什么，总之是由Curse开口，然后他一边吃着早餐一边点头同意。<br/>在重大家庭事项前，他通常都会选择点头同意。<br/>好了，说回16岁那件事。<br/>那天晚上，Hope本来睡眼朦胧得打算看完书信集剩下的两句话就倒头睡去。结果门口的脚步声硬生生地将他从睡梦的边缘拽了回来，他把书轻轻合上，凝神听着。哒、哒，脚步声在他的门口停下，那个人似乎把耳朵贴在了木门上猜测他是否已经睡了，于是他屏住呼吸，假装自己确实睡得很沉。他当然也可以把书故意扔在地上来证明自己其实没有睡啦，但是他没有，因为他想知道这个大人如此小心翼翼的原因是什么。<br/>于是他慢慢等，等到脚步声回到了自己的房间，然后男人沉重又克制的呼吸声透过了两个房间的木墙。不对，他想了想，不应该说是呼吸声，因为书里面把这种引得人浑身热的声音称为：呻吟。<br/>16岁的Hope听见了来自于他抚养人的呻吟声。这对他来说不是一件坏事，也不是一件好事。因为这扰乱了他的分析能力，镇上那些小屁孩儿可从来没有对他讲过这种情况。<br/>他终于知道为什么童话故事从来都停留在“幸福地生活在一起”这里了，因为接下来发生的事根本就不适合给小孩子看。<br/>而他不一样，他16岁，算个青少年。于是他躺在床上，不自禁地想，现在隔壁的那个大人会是什么样的表情。<br/>也许他会眯着眼睛，脖子涨红，两腿分开靠在曾经给自己讲童话故事的床头，一面在脑子里想着不知道哪个人的样子，一面用手盖过同样涨红的性器上下撸动。<br/>会很爽吗？<br/>会吧。毕竟这股子呻吟声太好听了，好听得他恨不能用什么玻璃罐子把它存下来，放在床边天天听。他说过自己容易得寸进尺，可惜这个大人偏偏不懂这个道理。<br/>此刻，这个不懂事的大人，任凭着呻吟声像是温泉水一样钻进他的身体里淌着，他裹紧了被子，绷紧脚趾贴在床单上。<br/>他真后悔那时候点头答应了分房睡的提议，不然现在他就可以赖着贴上正自慰着的人的胸口，蹭过他的皮肤，划过他的小腹，把自己的手贴在他的性器上，笑着说真漂亮。<br/>真漂亮。<br/>把他捡回来的这个大人真漂亮，漂亮得像是银河像是星云，他是星际里的飞船，渴望带着这个大人一起畅游宇宙。<br/>或者说他根本不想畅游宇宙，他想这个大人带着他尝一下情欲的味道。明明他教了自己什么是爱、什么是欲望，却自己躲在房间里憋屈自慰。<br/>他真心疼啊，疼得身上痒，痒到他用手去摸。可是他立刻就后悔了，他不该去摸的，因为他摸到自己的后腰软了，前面硬了。<br/>头脑里全是那个大人散着头发紧闭双眼的样子，他想，这真不公平，凭什么他要一个人睡在这里想着他心血沸腾，而始作俑者却不知道在爱着哪个人。</p>
<p>但他真爱他。<br/>爱到第二天早上他从房间里出来，敲开隔壁的房门，走进去说早安的时候，还是忍不住亲吻了Curse光滑的额头。<br/>他看见对方衣衫整齐地睡在被子里，他有点坏心思，所以就钻了进去。<br/>Curse几乎是瞬间便醒了过来，他有点慌乱地看着怀里的人，愣愣地问你怎么来了。<br/>Hope笑得很开心，他说想你了。<br/>他没有说谎，他确确实实在想他，想了他一整个深夜、一整个清晨，一直到看见他欲盖弥彰的眼睛时，他也还是想着他。<br/>他在心里说，你真笨啊，你的眼睛里写满了心虚。<br/>可是没关系，他又在心里说，没关系，毕竟我最爱你。</p>
<p>Hope笑着，他的手指继续沿着胸口的曲线往下滑，他直直地看着Curse的眼睛，想着谁也不要逃避，童话故事教过他，谁先认输谁就是小狗。<br/>——不过如果Curse愿意的话，他也可以当一条小狗。<br/>可是Curse不愿意，于是他在对方愈发透出警告意味的眼睛下将手指停在了内裤边上。<br/>“我就是想和你一起睡。”他服软，因为这个大人太好看。<br/>“那就去换下衣服。”<br/>“但我平时就这样睡觉啊……”他抱着手臂，倚靠在大衣柜的门上。脚下的地板冰冰凉凉，像是他们两个人曾经在雪地里奔跑时候的感觉。他喜欢Curse牵着他，从一个人在前面走，到回过头等他跟上，然后并肩。他是个心软的人，特别是对Curse，他想说，我真是惯着你，换做别的坏小孩，早就已经扑到你的身上，然后不管不顾地把你吻到失神了。可我舍不得，你看，从来就没有哪个坏小孩会这样靠在衣柜上对一个不懂事的大人撒娇，除非这个大人是坏小孩最最最最软的软肋。<br/>而很不幸，Curse就是这样的软肋。<br/>于是他只能蹲在他的床头撒娇，就像他晚饭后趴在他的大腿上撒娇一样。<br/>他觉得那时候的Curse肯定知道自己在撒娇，但是这个人肯定不知道自己的这句话还挺色情。于是他弯起了眼角，手指勾住Curse的睡袍，尽量轻的说：“你知道吗？我好爱你啊。”</p>
<p>他看见对方皱起来的眉头，暗自想：好吧，我是小狗。</p>
<p>03</p>
<p>Curse觉得事情发展到现在这一步绝对有他的责任，不然他也不会在Hope用手指勾住他睡袍的时候不争气地倒吸了一口气，然后又在撞上那双又无辜又勾人的眼睛时情不自禁的吞咽口水。他确信Hope看见了自己喉结的滑动，因为这个小孩的演技远没有他自己想象中的那么成熟。<br/>哪怕他此刻正如此性感地蹲坐在床前，仿佛只要自己伸出手，他就会用舌头将手指舔舐缠住。<br/>不过他是大人，Curse这样对自己说，他是大人，所以在两个人都想要跳下悬崖时，他必须要劝一劝。<br/>“什么时候的事？”他紧紧地交叉着双手，把手腕搁在小腹上。<br/>小孩歪着嘴，又是轻微地“啧”了一下，似乎在想要不要坦白。他承认自己喜欢看小孩被为难的模样，因为这种样子太可爱了，可爱得他在夜里想了无数又无数次。他忍不住，探过身去，用力扳过小孩像是银勺的下巴，轻声说：“告诉我，什么时候的事？”<br/>“告诉你有好处吗？”Hope凑近了些，温热的鼻息洒在他的拇指上。<br/>“你想要什么？”<br/>Hope狡猾地勾起了嘴角，他说：“那我要你吻我。”<br/>“不可……唔……”<br/>他在干什么？Curse睁大了眼睛去看此刻闭着眼睛强行吻他的人，他知道自己的呼吸有一瞬间停滞，就在他意识到自己喜欢已久的嘴唇比他梦中的更软的时候。他很贪恋这一刻，所以他决意不计较Hope根本还没告诉他是什么时候爱上自己的。<br/>他放开了小孩的下巴，手肘撑在床上，另一只手按住小孩的后脑，逼迫两个人的吻变得更深。是他先伸的舌头，也是他先跳下的悬崖，他的小孩可没做什么坏事。<br/>只是小孩太心急了些，他轻轻咬住唇中柔软的舌，翘起嘴角逗弄他。小孩恼羞成怒地红了眼，于是他毫不犹豫就心软了，放开牙齿间的舌头，把人抱起来，坐在自己的大腿上——老实说，早在他晚饭后冲自己撒娇的时候，他就想这么做了。<br/>他继续吻，手掌托着Hope的脸颊，另一只手将他零零散散的衬衫褪到小臂上挂着。<br/>他不是什么正直的人，更何况哪怕他是正直的人也抵挡不住这么漂亮的孩子坐在自己身上，无比投入地吻着他。他是真爱Hope，可他也真怕他的小孩说疼。<br/>没办法，就算是个大人也会有怂的时候。<br/>“回房睡吧。”他把吻停在了失控之前，然后将小孩的头靠在自己的颈湾处。以前的人说悬崖勒马，可如果他看一眼现在小孩湿漉漉的眼睛和挂着口水的嘴角，那么别说悬崖了，地狱深渊他都要跳。</p>
<p>只是小孩不放过他。<br/>Hope偏过头，伸出舌头沿着他的肩胛骨一寸一寸地舔，像是小狗舔骨头、小猫舔牛奶。<br/>Curse认命似的闭上了眼睛，他不知道这小孩到底是懂还是不懂，但是他知道自己下面硬得难受。<br/>“别舔。”他哑着喉咙，想将人从身上抱下去。<br/>结果Hope却主动放开了他的脖子。<br/>“你知道吗？”小孩坏笑着将他的睡袍拉开，手掌按着他的小腹往下滑。<br/>真凉。<br/>当他的小腹接触到那张手的时候，他这样想。<br/>然后下一秒。<br/>小孩将头埋在他的腿间，脸颊贴住他硬挺的性器，一脸无辜说道：“Curse，你明明很想我舔。”<br/>他承认。<br/>他当然承认，因为生理反应从来不骗人。只是可惜小孩应该从来没有给人做过，所以他只能忍着在这张温热诱人的嘴里挺腰的欲望，微微仰头抵在床头上，眯着眼睛看见小孩在他24岁时送给他的油画。<br/>他说真讽刺，那时候他还想着这个孩子应该会是画家，结果现在就成了自己的小情人。</p>
<p>可是成为情人有什么不好？反正整个星系找遍，他都情有独钟于这个小孩。<br/>他认了，认得满心欢喜。</p>
<p>“你真漂亮。”<br/>小孩将他的性器放了出来，趴在他的胯骨上歪头打量他。<br/>他坐直了身体，伸手去拍小孩的屁股。他突然想叙叙旧，这当然不是因为他不想做，这只是因为他突然有点小气了，想知道这个小孩到底是什么时候爱上他的。<br/>“你还没说呢，什么时候的事。”<br/>小孩将他放在自己腰间的手握住，幼稚地十指紧扣：“我十六岁的时候。”<br/>他挑着眉问：“我带你去看日出的时候？”<br/>小孩的表情突然变得有些奇怪，别扭着说：“不是。”<br/>“那是什么时候？”<br/>小孩从他的身上坐起来，学着他的样子叹口气说：“生日那天，想着你自慰的时候。”</p>
<p>他当然记得那一天了。<br/>那天是Hope的十六岁生日，他给小孩买了套衣服回去，白色的斗篷镶了淡金色的花边，层层流苏垂落在小孩的腰间。<br/>他想，这真好看。<br/>好看得他当晚躺在床上辗转反侧良久，最后只能做贼心虚地去小孩的房间门口听他睡着了没。<br/>他蹑手蹑脚回去，躺在床上闭着眼睛，脑海里满是Hope细软又白的腰，他想，那样的腰是最好的，摸上去像是海盗们夺取的玉，像是贵族们豪掷千金的雕像。<br/>他撸动着自己的性器，又想着将它塞进小孩身体里时，小孩涨红的脸和水汽蒸腾的眼睛，他想听小孩的呻吟，那么好听的声音，在自己的抽插下呻吟时一定更加动人。<br/>他又想亲吻，想在小孩的背上、肩上、锁骨上、大腿上都留下痕迹，好让所有人知道，这个小孩是他一个人的。<br/>他想这么做，想了很久。</p>
<p>于是他翻过小孩的身体，享受着那张脸上有些惊慌的表情。<br/>他用手指探进小小的后穴里，低头亲吻小孩的侧颈，然后轻声说：“记得说疼。”</p>
<p>04</p>
<p>这当然会疼了。<br/>特别是进去的第一下。<br/>Hope咬着被子闷声哼哼，他不说疼。这个小孩就这点不好，不管什么时候都不说疼。可是他不说疼，Curse就加倍地疼，性器才进去一点，小孩的眼角就噙上了泪花。他抚着小孩胸口的乳尖，温柔地吻着他，安慰道：“放松点，再放松点。”<br/>Hope圈着他的脖子不停地抖，嘴唇被咬得通红又水灵灵一片，他看着，凶猛地吻下去，将人吞进自己怀里。他真想说：笨小孩，大人是禁不住诱惑的。可他又想说：聪明小孩，你最懂怎么诱惑我。<br/>于是他在感知到包围着性器顶端的穴肉有所放松的那一刻，狠了心将自己顶进去，然后小孩用力地弓起腰，张大了嘴巴喘气，他看见那双眼睛里的自己，像是一头恶兽在捕食。<br/>他的小孩却那么温柔，只是忍了忍，便伸手将他脸颊的汗水拭去，贴在他的身上低声说：“根本就不疼。”<br/>Curse将一旁的枕头抽过来垫在了他脑后，两只手将他的腿扛在肩上，挺身开始慢慢地在Hope的身体里抽插。他很仔细看着小孩的神色变化，就在他身体里的那一处地方被顶到时，他的小孩会仰着头，从喉咙里发出迷人的呻吟。他怔了会儿，小孩问他怎么了。<br/>他摇摇头说：“你比我想象的还要会叫。”<br/>小孩满脸通红，手抓紧了床单，任由他在自己的身体里逗弄，然后又如他所愿的呻吟着、迎合着，叫他的名字，又抿着嘴说：“不要了……”<br/>Curse不放过他，就是他不放过自己一样。<br/>他把人翻过去，抬高了腰身，直直挺了进去。他说你真紧，又说我只爱你。<br/>Hope想，现在的大人都这样吗，色情的话和浪漫的话要放在一起说。<br/>——他心知肚明自己好不到哪儿去。<br/>后来Hope彻底放弃了说自己不要了，因为他觉得这不过是给这个坏大人助兴的话。他撑着Curse的小臂，起身将性器全然吞下，然后酥麻着将身后的快感传到喉咙里叫出来，空气里是他们的欲望，从16岁开始，每日每夜纠缠着他们的欲望。<br/>他被弄得浑身软瘫瘫的，到最后只记得Curse趴在他的背上问：“小孩，你说，要不要我射进来？”<br/>他想说你真坏，可是却点点头，回答道：“要。”</p>
<p>Curse将人从床上捞了起来，放进木盆里仔仔细细清洗着。他承认自己做得过头了，但是他也承认自己憋得太久了。性爱的过程中，Hope的眼睛一直是那么好看，哭着求饶的时候、轻声说再重一点的时候、抓着他的手臂说太大了的时候、甚至连最后睡着了都这么好看。<br/>他当然知道了，这是世界上最性感的小孩，最听话的小孩；笑起来最明亮的小孩，闷声被操时最柔软的小孩；在腿上撒娇的小孩，弄完之后倒头就睡的小孩。<br/>最爱Curse的小孩。</p>
<p>而这也是他一个人的小孩。</p>
<p>—End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>